


Skinny Trippin'

by equilateral_asshat



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Double Dippin' AU, Male Body Positivity, Multi, pinecest - Freeform, pinescest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equilateral_asshat/pseuds/equilateral_asshat
Summary: My first (and currently only) foray into the Double Dippin' AU.Also I literally wrote this story mostly to use that title first.





	Skinny Trippin'

Tyrone huffed and puffed, trailing just behind his other two siblings. His sister Mabel had insisted they hike, their Grunkle Stan having given them the day off. Dipper had, with the lightest bit of apprehension, agreed. Tyrone himself felt that he had been cornered into it; it’s not that he didn’t want to spend the day with his fellow triplets. It was more that the time spent together was being spent on grueling physical effort.

If it had been up to him, they would have just sequestered themselves up in the attic where they could have been dog-piled on the bed for a three-way make out session. All three of them had (through some trials and tribulations) come to the conclusion that they were all falling for one another pretty hard, just before Summer rolled around. Tyrone was certain he’d been the first one in that particular boat, but all the same, the Pines triplets had decided among themselves to see where this road took them; being an incestuous, polyamorous threesome. And, so far so good, he had to admit. They were taking things slowly, and hadn’t gone much further than some shared smooches and a little bit of heavy petting.

But hiking? No, that was not sexy. At least not for Tyrone. Sure, Mabel’s pink hiking cargo shorts and orange button up shirt framed her curves wonderfully, and those hiking boots made her legs look AMAZING. Then you had Dipper, in his tight blue t-shirt that hugged his lean but muscular build, khaki shorts and work boots, ever the picture of an athletic hiker. But Ty? Nope. He had on a  baggy green shirt that was quickly soaking in sweat and clinging to his skin, denim shorts that seemed to ride uncomfortably high, and lastly, old tennis shoes that had seen better, hole-free days. It was as if his chubbier frame was being put on display, and he felt as though every wobble of his midsection was a horrible reminder that he was, in fact, not as sexy as his siblings. Thank goodness being the slower, fatter one meant they couldn’t seem him sweating buckets in the rear.

“Almost there,” Mabel’s voice rang out in a singing tone. Tyrone grunted in acknowledgement, happy for the promise of a break from this torturous drudge through the forest. His enthusiasm even had him picking up speed, catching up to Dipper, at least. The two brothers glanced at one another, and Dipper gave Ty a friendly smile and nod of encouragement, reaching out to squeeze him on the shoulder reassuringly.

“See, Ty? This wasn’t so bad,” the youngest Pines sibling panted out. Tyrone managed a weak, thankful smile. At least he wasn’t the only one that wasn’t entirely into the hike by now. He nodded to Dipper, then canted his head towards their sister’s back.

“Any idea where Mabes is taking us?” he inquired. Dipper just shook his head.

“Not a clue, but she promised it would be worth it.” Tyrone merely grunted at that. Mabel held up a hand as her brothers halted, trying to figure out what was ahead. Then they heard a slow lazy trickle, the sound of running water.

“Aha! Alright, gentlemen-that includes you, Dipper,” she teased with a wink, to which he responded with a raspberry, “you may now witness as I claim thee Lake Mabel!” She pulled a small, collapsing flag-stake from a small shoulder bag, adorned with one of her old sweaters tied to it and stabbed it into the ground as her brothers crested the short ridge.

Tyrone and Dipper gazed upon a serene, natural spring that had a short waterfall falling over some rocks, feeding into the shimmering water. A pair of emerald-green dragonflies were chasing one another across the mirrored surface, and off in the distance birds were merrily chirping away. Dipper was the first one to speak up.

“I’unno, Mabel. Seems a bit small to be a lake, really. More of a pond, or a spring?” he suggested. She whirled around and stuck her tongue out at him as she stamped a foot.

“I hereby rescind my comment on you being a gentleman, bro-bro.” He clutched a hand to his chest, grasping at his shirt over his heart.

“Oh, say it ain’t so!” he moaned melodramatically.

“Sorry, sis, but I have to agree with Dipstick,” Tyrone piped up. She pouted at him, bottom lip poking out as she opened her eyes as wide as she could for effect. He had a hard time not yielding to that sort of expression, but his resolve won out as he reached up to pat his sister on the head. “It’s just too small for that kinda name.”

“Ugh, fine, poopheads,” she moaned with exasperation. “Mabel Springs, then.” She spun about on her heel and walked towards the edge of the water, the shoreline covered with pea-sized bits of water-smoothed gravel, then plopped down, knees drawn tight to her chest, back to her brothers. Dipper and Tyrone shared a concerned look, then with dual sighs walked up on either side of her, sitting down.

“Mabel, we weren’t trying to argue,” Dipper offered, hand waving out towards the peaceful water. Tyrone nodded.

“Really, we just wanted to make sure you would pick a name you’d be proud of for years to come.” She rolled her eyes, sighing. “Honest!”

“I knooow. Wasn’t really attached to ‘Lake Mabel’ anyhow. You both just seemed kinda underwhelmed by it,” she mumbled. “Ya just started criticizing the name.” They both rapidly shook their heads.

“Mabes, really, it’s beautiful-”

“Gorgeous even!”

“-the perfect place to relax with each other-”

“It’s a shame we didn’t bring our swimsuits, really.”

At the mention of swimsuits, Mabel’s expression shifted from downtrodden to inspired; you could practically see the lightbulb going off over her head as a sly grin started to creep across her features, eyes wrinkling at the corners.

“I’d say we all packed the perfect swimsuits, to be quite honest!” Her tone was chipper, much more Mabely again as she started to tug on her bootlaces. Once she had her boots untied she kicked them off, then shucked her socks, which she balled up and stuffed into one boot.

“Mabel, what do you mean, we didn’t pack anything with us but the canteens,” Dipper asked, he and Tyrone looking at one another behind her shoulders. Tyrone shrugged, his face wearing a perplexed frown. She paid them no mind, standing up and undoing the buttons on her shirt, peeling it off to reveal a pink bra underneath.

“Suuure we did, we were born in’em!” she replied, unzipping her shorts and tugging them down to reveal her white-and-yellow striped panties, little bows adorning the sides. Realization finally struck the two brothers simultaneously as her bra unlatched and joined the growing pile of clothing.

“W-what, Mabel, we haven’t even seen each other like this yet, and you wanna do it here in the open?!” Tyrone objected, suddenly very self conscious.

“We used to take baths together all the time!” Mabel fired back, her voice carefree as she bent down to wiggle out of her underwear and yep, that was definitely his sister’s butt staring him in the face. His very, very red face. Tyrone averted his eyes.

“We were _four_ the last time we did that,” Dipper hissed under his breath, eyes nervously scanning the surrounding area to make sure they were alone. Before she said anything else or waited for further objections, she jogged down into the water and flopped in without grace or style. The splash made an exaggerated “spe-LUNK” sound.

“Semantics, you two sticks in the mud. If we’re all determined to keep this trip-train of love goin’ then I would HOPE you guys would be excited to be naked with your girlfriend!” she teased. With a huff, Dipper started to tug on his own laces. Tyrone whined.

“Are we really going to do this out here where somebody might see?” he moped. Dipper shrugged as he kicked off his boots, socks pulled free soon after.

“Looks like it, man. Besides, we seem pretty well hidden out here, we’re about half an hour off the trail,” Dipper suggested. Tyrone groaned, but started to undo his sneakers after a few more seconds. Mabel was giggling and having a great time splashing in the inviting looking water. And at least she was in up to her shoulders, which made the whole idea easier for Tyrone at the moment.

He slowly but surely relieved himself of his socks, then got to his feet. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, he paused to watch his brother remove his own. Oh man, why couldn’t he be shaped like Dipper?! Sure his brother wasn’t ripped, but he had tone. Defined pecs and the hint of abs, whereas Ty instead had, well, moobs, and flab. He loathed his own body, it was all soft and round and squishy in the unsexiest of ways. When Dipper looked over, Tyrone blushed and averted his gaze.

“What’s wrong, man? Not like you have anything under your shirt we haven’t seen,” Dipper said flatly, unbuckling his belt. Tyrone offered little more than a whimper.

“Yeah but… you’re both toned and flat-bellied and sexy and I look like a pillow and a marshmallow had a fat child,” he muttered. A splash of water caught him in the face.

“You stop that talk this instant, Tyronicus! Now either you get naked and get in the water or so help me I will climb out and drag you in here, fully clothed, kicking and screaming, and I don’t think you wanna have wet shorts for the hike back,” Mabel chastised. He felt himself turning redder by the second. Dipper was down to his briefs now, thumbs hooked in the waistband, while Ty still lingered on trying to peel his shirt off. Looking over, Dipper frowned and walked to his brother’s side.

“Hey, hey. Ty, look at me.” Biting into his lower lip, Tyrone wordlessly refused. Dipper hooked a finger under his brother’s chin and tilted his head up until their eyes locked. Curse that lovely chocolate gaze of his brother’s, Tyrone could feel himself melting under it. Before he could even think to say anything, Dipper leaned in and planted his lips to Tyrone’s. His heart fluttered, a soft whimper of happiness bubbling out of him. Dipper’s chin fuzz, while still somewhat sparse, was enough to brush on his own chin, causing his resolve to soften. While they locked lips, Dipper gripped his brother’s shirt and lifted, breaking the kiss to pull him out of it. “It’ll be fine, okay?”

A sharp whistle from the water snapped Tyrone out of his kiss-drunk stupor. “Yeah baby! That was hot! Get’im out of his shorts next, Dippingsauce!” Mabel called from the water. He felt himself flush an even deeper crimson. Dipper merely grinned, planting his lips just under Tyrone’s earlobe as his fingers undid the button and fly of his shorts.

“Whaddaya say, give the lady a show?” Dipper muttered. Tyrone just nodded, his feelings of self consciousness fettering away under his brother’s attention. He stepped around behind Ty, turning to put the older Pines brother between himself and the waterfront. Slowly, teasingly, he slid the denim garment down, revealing the chili-pepper patterned boxers Tyrone had picked out earlier in the day. Now both brothers were down to their skivvies.

“C’mon lads, take it off! TAKE! IT! OFF! I paid for a full monty!”

“You didn’t pay for jack!” Tyrone hollered back at Mabel, shaking his head with laughter. Dipper snorted as they stood, side by side, and both bent at the waist as they ditched their underwear. The movement was synchronized, and if there had been any onlookers aside from Mabel, they would have sworn it had been rehearsed that way. When they stood back up straight, each brother couldn’t help but sneak a peek at the other.

Tyrone noticed that just because they had come from the same genetic material, and could be mistaken for identical twins, in some ways, they each had their own particular differences down under. His brother appeared to be more of a shower than a grower, and in contrast to that, Dipper’s balls were a smidge smaller than his own. He felt his tongue glide over his lips as he drank in these fresh details; they may have shared a bedroom their entire life, but he hadn’t seen Dipper in the buff for a long while.

“So hey, you two just gonna stare at each other’s dongles all day, or are ya gonna swim?” Their sister punctuated the verbal jab with a splash of water. While the splash barely hit higher than their ankles, it was enough to snap the two out of their daze. Tyrone and Dipper regarded one another, a look of false-boredom on each face.

“Dunk her?” Dipper inquired with a snooty accent.

“Dunk her,” Tyrone confirmed, both nodding before stampeding into the water. Their sister shrieked and started to paddle away, but her retreat was poorly timed and both caught up to her within seconds. Tyrone dove to grab around her waist, while Dipper playfully pushed forward on her shoulders. In a flash, all three siblings were under the water.

Surfacing half a second later, all three were busy laughing, throwing water at each other, and all around acting like they were ten years younger. For a few minutes, Tyrone forgot all about his insecurities from back on the shoreline. These two wonderful people, his brother and sister, his best friends in the world, made him forget that he felt unattractive and less than perfect. They loved him, and that was all that mattered in the world in that shining, splashing moment.

“Whatcha starin’ at, Ty?” Mabel asked,drifting closer in the water. He felt himself blink.

“Staring? I wasn’t-” he started, sinking lower in the water to attempt to hide his growing blush. Mabel sank in time with him, keeping her face level with his own.

“Yeah you were,” she teased, a hand reaching up out of the water to run her fingers through his sopping wet hair. She cupped the back of his head, tugging him in closer. Her body brushed up to his, and he could feel her nipples pushing against his chest. He felt certain things down below react very fast.

“You stare sometimes, Ty.” Dipper had snuck up behind him now, and wrapped his arms around both him and Mabel in a gentle hug. “Then again we all do. And we have a great excuse, today.”

“Pfff. There’s nothing about me to stare at,” Ty muttered, gaze cast to the side. Somebody pinched him under the water, and he jumped.

“I will not hear you lie about yourself like that, you goober,” Mabel grumbled, planting a tender smooch on his lips. “You are more than adequate for starin’ at for sexy reasons.” Dipper rested his head on Ty’s shoulder, nodding as he did.

“You have a really, _really_ nice ass, for one,” he noted, and a hand cupped it for emphasis. Tyrone squirmed, legs pressing tightly together against his swiftly growing manhood.

“Oh ho ho, that’s certainly not a lie, Dippidy-doo,” Mabel agreed. Her lips brushed over his own again, while Dipper peppered his neck with a soft barrage of kisses. Tyrone could feel his resistance to the attention melting away, body squirming this way and that under the water, trapped between them. “Pretty sure I also got a good look at some other attractive assets of yours, when you were standin’ up there on the beach starin’ at Dip’s junk.” He felt Dipper nod to her statement against his shoulder, and he was very certain that, at any minute, the water around him would come to a boil, as hot as his face felt.

“O-okay, I guess I won’t… I mean I’ll try to not be so negative about my own appearance. It’s just…” he said, attempting to explain. Mabel brushed her nose to his and Dipper planted a small kiss against the edge of his jaw.

“Just what, Ty? C’mon man it’s just me and Mabes here. We’re not asking you to bare your soul to the world,” Dipper encouraged, giving Tyrone’s sides a squeeze.

“Well… you’re both super hot. Back home, in school, people would talk about us when they thought I couldn’t hear,” he explained. “Stuff like ‘Oh, hey, that’s Tyrone Pines right? Yeah he’s the chubby triplet, his siblings are way hotter,’ or ‘But he’s so pudgy, if he lost weight he’d be sexier,’ and so on and so forth. You’re both way out of my league…”

Mabel scoffed, and nipped the end of his nose. He yelped and shook his head in shock, scrunching his nose with a sniffle. “Tyrone, don’t you for one second doubt yourself like that. In fact, I was pretty certain you’d be out of my league when I started to get some rather… unsisterly feels goin’ inside my head.” The look he gave her was one of confusion and admiration all at once. “You’re a super nice guy, you always know how to cheer me and Dip both up when we’re feeling down and I would be lying if I said you weren’t the best cuddler there is.”

“Yeah, gotta agree with her. The best cuddler ever,” Dipper murmured in acknowledgement, hugging tightly against him from behind. “Plus, dude, you can _cook_. Part of me is almost certain you could rock your way through culinary school without breaking a sweat. Me and Mabel can both cook alright, but you have the ability to chase even Mom out of the kitchen when you get in the zone.” Mabel nodded enthusiastically.

“Dude, Ty, bro, Dip’s right. You even take leftovers and you convert them into a brand new meal. How the heck does anybody make leftovers completely different tasting from one day to the next?!” Mabel smooched at his chin and he felt himself heat up again.

“Okay, okay! I get it, but… can we maybe undo the Tyrone-meat-sandwich? Even in the water I’m starting to feel a little bit hot under the collar,” he mumbled. Dipper and Mabel regarded one another over his shoulder.

“I dunno, Ty, I think me’n’Dip were enjoying being the bread on a sexy-sammich.”

“I certainly know I am,” Dipper concurred, and Tyrone rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, but seriously I-” he started, trying to object when they all three heard approaching voices. All three triplets split in the water, their heads all that remained above the surface as they listened. Tyrone strained to hear the voices, head craning to one side.

The voices got closer, speaking gruffly about something. When it became obvious they weren’t going away, Mabel’s hands surfaced to mime a swimming motion, then pointing downwards, then over towards the short waterfall. Both Dipper and Tyrone nodded, all three taking a silent breath and dipping under the water.

When Tyrone surfaced, his lungs were burning, and it took every bit of willpower to not gasp loudly for air. He and Mabel shared a look, then both seemed to realize Dipper hadn’t come up yet. Just as Tyrone was preparing to suck in a lungful of air, their brother’s head broke the surface. He held a finger over his mouth and looked up towards the sound of what seemed to be an argument between two grown men.

“… I’m just saying, Chutzpar, that BABBA isn’t half bad when you finally give it a chance!”

“You been talkin’ to that poof of a bear again, Beardy?” The other voice interjected. There was an irritated grunt from the first speaker.

“MY FIST IS GONNA TALK TO… uh… YOUR _FACE_!” There was a sound of flesh hitting flesh, along with aggravated yelling and scuffling to go with it. This went on for a minute or so, until one of the combatants spoke up.

“Hey, wait! Do you smell…” A deep snort echoed above the top of the waterfall. “ _Emotional Issues_?”

“Only issue here is your refusal to admit good music when you finally hear it. Let’s get back to the cave and play some FOOSBALL!”  
  
“LOSER HAS TO STICK THEIR FIST IN THE _PAIN HOLE_!” The thundering sound of heavy footsteps set off into the distance, along with the cracking and crashing of a few trees. Once it had been quiet for a minute or two, all three siblings burst out with laughter.

“What the hey-hey was THAT ruckus?” Mabel guffawed, blowing bubbles when her face hit the water.

“Did… did I never tell you guys about the Manotaurs?” Dipper asked, wiping a tear from his eyes. Tyrone shook his head.

“Not in detail, no. Remember, I was sick at home all Summer long when mom and dad sent you two up here, the first time,” he chimed in between giggles. “But that was still way too close. I say you regale us after we dry off and start back for the Shack.”

“Deal. But first,” Dipper said, yanking Tyrone close for a long, deep kiss that ended in a tongue tug-o-war. Just as soon as the kiss broke, Mabel spun Ty around and put her youngest brother to shame with a lingering kiss of her own. Tyrone felt dizzy.

“Wh… what was that for?” He mumbled with bewilderment.

“Don’t you ever call yourself un-sexy again, ‘kay?” Mabel insisted. Dipper clapped a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Yeah, don’t. You’re sexy as hell to us, shouldn’t we be the only ones that matter?” Tyrone was certain the low light did nothing to hide the obscene degree of red he had to be turning.

With a small nod, he grabbed each of his siblings and hugged them in close. “Got it.” He gave each of them a peck on the cheek. He finally felt attractive for the first time in a long, long while.


End file.
